


Ruminate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [411]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's thought processes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/16/2000 for the word [ruminate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/16/ruminate).
> 
> ruminate  
> To chew the cud; to chew again what has been slightly chewed and swallowed."Cattle free to ruminate." --Wordsworth.  
> To think again and again; to muse; to meditate; to ponder; to reflect.  
> To chew over again.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #123 Sweat.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ruminate

Whenever Tony needed to ruminate, he headed for the gym or for a run. Somehow the sweat running down his body, made it easier for him to think and get clarity on whatever case or other item he was trying to work through. Running and the gym weren’t the only options to get his mind supercharged. 

Sex worked as well. The kickstart to his brain was the reason he left many of his partner’s beds to head back to work as he figured out some connection and needed to chase it down. He’d broken many a case through his ruminations. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
